I'd Rather Watch the Doctor
by LauranTheBiscotti
Summary: V/T...mid season 1...bit of the show put in for extra effect. What if Stuart acts like he wants Vince? Will Vince completely lose it? Or will he give in? Please R&R ! I own nothing...Russell T. Davies does :-)


Stuart had far outdone himself. By the time Vince got to the club he was already well past drunk.  
He could tell by the way Stuart smiled at him. Stuart never smiled at him...not this way.  
"Helloooo."  
''Eurghh smell like a distillery, how many have you had?"  
"A beer or two."  
"Or 12" Alexander butt in.  
"I need a shag, a goood one but ever'one 'ere's too young."  
He leaned across the table and pulled Vince close by his shirt "Fancy a shag?You're old."  
And he snogged him square on the mouth,mouths open and all,just for a second.  
It was enough, though;Vince felt himself blush head to toe,and a sudden rush of blood.  
'Er,we are the same age. And no -you need to go home."  
Everyone protested -we just got here, the night is young,etc. Vince threw a few notes on the table and stood up "I'll take him."  
Everyone shouted and hollered. "Get them off!" etc  
"I think it's nice." Alexander said.  
Everyone looked at him

Alexander shrugged "He's his friend, it's nice." and,addressing Vince, Alexander said "Take him home, get him showered,undress him...with your teeth."  
Vince looked at Alexander. "Shut up."  
Stuart must have been enthusiastic at the thought, as he next stumbled round the table to sit in Vince's lap.  
Vince tried to hide his erection but it was too late.  
Stuart wrapped his arms around Vince's neck and straddled him, his legs around Vince's .  
"Hmmmm hello."  
Vince didn't trust himself to speak.  
Stuart looked him dead in the eye and leaned close-stopping millimeters away.  
"You have big eyes."  
Vince could feel Stuarts erection,pressing into his stomach. Stuart never wore boxers when on the prowl; he only carried the two essentials: condoms and lube. "Better safe than scabby" he'd always say.  
At any rate, Vince shifted slightly just as Stuart did too, ending up with Vince's cock against his arse.  
Stuart smirked "I top."  
Vince stood up quickly all but dumping Stuart on the ground "Ok time for you to go."  
As they went off,Vince practically carrying Stuart, Alexander called "And for Gods sake call me first.I want all the dirty details!"  
Vince dragged Stuart across the road, dodging traffic, to the Jeep.  
Stuart hugged his arm around Vincent neck tighter and kissed him on the cheek "I want to."  
Vincent struggled,concentrating on juggling both Stuart and the Jeep door "Want to wot?"  
"Fuck you."  
"You're completely off your arse."  
He plopped Stuart down in the passenger seat.  
"You are nice to me...berry bice...rice...ice...nice..Ice ice baby." he giggled  
He ran a finger down Vince's face, tracing his cheek down to his jawline.  
"Your lips are fucking nice."  
"MMMmmhmm now."  
Vince leaned over him to buckle him in. He didn't realize what was going on until he felt Stuart's hands on the sides of his face, pulling him to him.  
He kissed Vince hard, pressing his face against Vince's, hand ahold of his chin, the other fumbling with Vince's groin.  
Stuart's mouth opened slightly and his tongue raked against Vincent's teeth.  
Vince pulled his hand away but Stuart took hold of his hand and pressed it against his groin.  
Vince could feel his cock, hard as steel and fully erect.  
A rush of heat and something else washed over Vince. He knew if Stuart got ahold of him-really got ahold-he would not be able to restrain himself.  
He stood up out of the car and,closing the door, leaned against it to catch his breath.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
Stuart was completely helpless going up the stairs to his flat, and the lift was down again.  
"DAMNIT." Vince kicked the lift cage but to no avail.  
He looked to Stuart,slumped against the wall,mumbling about plumbing, or something of the sort.  
"Think you can make it up yourself?"  
Stuart, in reply, threw up on the floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Vincent fumbled with the keys. Stuart,of course, was no help. He would be quiet for a moment then pounce on Vincent,groping and biting. The last time he did it Vince nearly fell down the stairwell.  
Stuart grabbed the keys "Let me..help you..."  
Vince threw his hands up "Fine." and leaned against the wall.  
Stuart owed him after this, BIG time.  
"Got it."  
Vince's mouth fell open as Stuart pushed the door open and went in,slamming it behind him.  
Vince followed him flat was quiet, and dark.  
He nearly tripped over Stuart, giggling on the floor.  
Half-carrying, half-dragging him, he led him to the bedroom. He didn't think Stuart would stay awake long enough to shower.  
He laid Stuart's upper body on the bed, then swung his legs up and around onto the bed.  
He looked up at his face but Stuart seemed to already be asleep.  
Vince watched him sleep-so peaceful, so handsome. He could feel his deep love for Stuart growing each day he spent with him.  
He pulled the sheets, and then the duvet up to cover Stuart.  
Stuart stirred in his sleep. "Lay with me."  
Vince pulled the covers over him "No I think I'll crash on the sofa, watch some Doctor."  
"Lay with me." He slid one hand along the back of Vincent's neck. The caress made Vincent shiver and his skin prickled with heat.  
"I-I can't"  
Stuart pulled him close, so his face was near Vincent's.  
"I like it when you're with me."  
"You go to sleep and tomorrow..." Vince trailed off.  
Tomorrow...tomorrow Stuart wouldn't remember any of this...and he,Vincent Tyler, would just go back to shadowing Stuart, like a sad dog.  
Vincent shook the thought clear and adjusted Stuart's pillow,pushing him gently back on it.  
Stuart still had a grip around his neck, and as Vincent adjust the blankets Stuart pulled his head down and ran his lips down his neck.  
Vince shuddered and a soft moan escaped his lips.  
Stuart growled-actually growled-and nipped his neck.  
Vince lowered himself onto the bed beside him, half on top of him.  
He was shaking, hardly believing what was happening.  
Stuart,his lips still attached to Vince's neck, groaned into his neck and, putting his free hand on Vince's waist,rolled so Vince was on top.  
Vince moaned as Stuart ran his lips up and down his neck, occasionally flicking his tongue out.  
Vince moved his hips in a slow circle, enjoying the feeling of his cock pressed hard against Stuart' closed his eyes, a small smile playing on his face.  
"I don't wann' fuck.I had wanna fuck you when I'm sober." Stuart said into his neck.  
Vince's eyes flew open. "Er, right, sorry."  
Vince scrambled to his feet beside his bed, feeling very foolish.  
"Yes well, sleep tight. I'll see you tomorrow,yeah?"  
He was answered with a snore.  
"Couch time for me."he sighed and padded to the living room.  
Vince could hardly believe what had almost happened. He knew Stuart was drunk. And he knew Stuart may not remember it tomorrow,but still.  
He had said "WHEN I fuck you." meaning he had wanted to after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Stuart woke long before Vince.  
He actually did not know how he got home until he saw Vince, sprawled across the couch,one hand in his pants, the other on the remote.  
Stuart stood there,look down upon Vince, a small smile playing upon his lips.  
"Sad bastard."  
He took a long hot shower and by the time he was out, Vince was already up and dressing,pulling on his last shoe.  
"Morning."  
"Hello."  
"Sleep well?"  
"Alright,you ?"  
Stuart smirked at him "Like a baby."  
Stuart went into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of called out to Vince "Same time,same place tonight?"  
Vince , not paying attention as he walked, slammed his leg against the table "FUCK."  
Stuart rolled his eyes and came out cradling his cup in his hands.  
"Bit of a mood already?"  
'Naw I just slammed my leg against the coffee table."  
"Yes well that's your own fault,innit?"  
He took a slow sip of coffee, closing his eyes to enjoy the taste and heat going over his tongue. Through slit eyes he saw Vince watching him, hungrily.  
He opened his eyes and licked his lips,watching a flush crawl up Vince's neck and face.  
"Good" he thought to himself.  
Out loud, he said "So, we doing the same tonight, meet at the Babylon?"  
Vince stood and adjusted his shirt "Yeah OK."  
"Good.I'm off oh and Vince?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Clean the couch will you?"  
And he closed the door behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Vince could barely concentrate at work; the scenes from last night kept flashing through his head. He spent most of the day pleasuring himself in the bathrooms.  
Others noticed but he played it off to a 'bad potato'.  
When 6 o'clock came he all but ran out the door.  
Babylon was packed that night.  
Vince had dressed in his slacks and blue shirt. Stuart had said it made his eyes deeper.  
Vince smiled at the thought of seeing his friend again, and every inch of his body tingled with anticipation.  
Vince,being the last to arrive, did not see him through the sweaty,pressing throng...did not notice Stuart watching his every mood from his place high on a platform.  
Stuart saw everything -every smile, every laugh, and saw Vince go off to the bathrooms with a younger bloke, only to return ten minutes later, flushed and grinning.  
Stuart ran his fingers over his lips "Even he's getting more than 't be having that"  
He slowly made his way down the steps and across the floor til he was directly opposite Vince.  
Vince did not notice him at first-he was too absorbed,grinding with a handsome ginger ...Stuart thought his name was Donald or something to that effect.  
Vince continued to grind on Donald ,eyes closed, a laugh playing on his lips. Vince turned round, his arse to Donald's groin and moved with the music.  
Stuart watched him,head cocked. He never noticed how handsome Vince really is.  
"I really am a sad bastard" he thought to himself, and shook his head.  
That is how Vince saw him when he finally noticed him ,watching him, with the look of the Hunt across his face.  
Vince licked his lips nervously as Stuart locked eyes with him,never blinking.  
Stuart tilted his chin at Vince and Vince frowned.  
"What is he getting at?"  
Donald tried to turn Vince to face him but Vince put his arms around Donald's neck and tilted his neck back,allowing Donald to nip at his neck,slowly running his tongue down his neck.  
The music pounded in his ears and Vince felt him self lift, as if he were flying.  
When Vince faded back into consciousness he opened his eyes slowly. Stuart was not a foot from him, the Look on his face.  
Vince smiled happily at him. Stuart did not smile back, but merely extended his hand.  
Vince looked at it, indecisive.  
He had Donald's complete and utter attention, and he had't had a shag in a long time.  
But Stuart...Stuart...  
Stuart saw the indecisiveness in Vince's eyes and stepped closer.  
Vince's heart pounded and his mouth was dry.  
He turned to Donald "Well, yours or mine?"  
Donald wrapped his hands around Vince's waist and pulled him ran his mouth up Vince's neck, sucking on it and breathing hard.  
"He's a horrible shag."  
Vince jerked in surprise. Donald mistook the action though and pulled him tighter,biting his neck below his ear. Vince didn't think he could stand it much longer.  
"He's about to cum now, and then it'll all be over."  
Stuart's breath tickled his ear and Vince's head swam.  
Vince turned his head only slightly to Stuart "How do you know?"  
Stuart locked eyes with Vince.  
"Oh,right."  
Vince stood there stupidly, Donald moaning and grinding to his back, Stuart standing a step in front of him.  
Stuart extended his hand "Well? Coming or not? I've had most everyone here, and everyone else is too young, makes me feel like a pervert."  
"But you are one,aren't you? Your are the lead pervert;Stuart Jones, King of the Perverts!"  
Stuart just shook his head, hand extended "So you coming or not?"  
Vince took his hand "Might as well. Don 't want to be called daddy just yet. I'M too young to be a dad, unlike you."  
"Fuck off." Stuart grinned and Vince grinned back.

There was an awkwardness in the drive back to Vince's.  
"So,to big for Manchester?"  
"This place is too small. Big fish in the little my world is so much bigger."  
"Ah. So."  
There was an awkward pause again. Stuart looked at Vince out of the corner of his eye.  
"Yeah I think I there's a Dr Who marathon on."  
"Really?Which one?"  
"Five I think."  
'Mmm Peter Davison."  
"Yeah I think so."Stuart made a left .  
Vince looked around "Where we going?You just passed my turnoff."  
"To mine. Thought you'd like company watching your...show."  
"Really? Fantastic. Knew you'd come around eventually. The Doctor is brilliant."  
Stuart barked out a laugh "Right. Plot holes and cheap effects, brilliant."  
'Well,it is."  
There was an awkward silence again until they reached Stuart's.  
Vince's heart pounded in his throat. He tried to tell himself Stuart was just being a mate, and they spent hours together, but today felt awkward.  
"Probably because of last night..."  
Images of the night before flashed before Vince's body responded accordingly and he had to shift to hid it.  
He was glad when they finally arrived. Vince jumped out the car into the cool air and stretched,willing his erection to go down.  
He closed his eyes and concentrated, til he went soft again.  
By the time he opened his eyes, Stuart had already gone in.  
Stuart walked in, taking off his coat and throwing it on a chair. Vince trailed him in,coat folded neatly over an arm, closing the door quietly behind him.  
'Starts in 10 minutes,the marathon."  
'Ah,right."  
'Want a drink?"  
'Just a beer,yeah?"  
Vince set his coat carefully on the arm of the couch and settled back.  
Stuart handed him a beer and set across him.  
Vince noticed he'd already changed into black silk pants, no shirt, and a black robe.  
Vince nervously took a sip of beer and nearly choked.  
Stuart slapped him on the back as he coughed and choked.  
It more hurt than helped and Vince waved his hands away "I'm good, ta,I'm good."  
"Ok."  
Stuart sat back and looked at Vince over the rim of his beer, his tongue teasing the opening.  
"How's Cameron?"  
'He's 'll be back the 14th. Yeah, he wants me to go on holiday with good.'  
Stuart smirked "Poor sod. Give him six months and he'll be able to name all the Dr Who' order..."  
There was a pause then Stuart said,smiling " William Hartnell, Patrick Troughton, Jon Pertwee, Tom Baker, Peter Davison, Colin Baker, Sylvester McCoy."  
Vince smiled back at him "What about Paul McGann?"  
And they both said simultaneously " Paul McGann doesn't count!"  
Stuart smiled back at him and Vince's stomach did a looked down ,and away for a moment, then back.  
"It's alright though, me and Cameron. Bit of a love job, actually. Says he loves me."  
Stuart frowned-only for a second-but managed to hide it.  
Vince shifted in his spot "How's things with you?How's Alfred?"  
Stuart said nothing, just looked at Vince over the rim of his beer. He knew Vince had more to say,vis-a-vis Cameron, and waited for him to go on.  
Eventually, he did.  
'Pisses me off, one to say it HIM in charge."  
Vince sighed. "I don't know. It's all a bit grown up."  
Vince looked at Stuart and waited, but Stuart only looked at him back.  
Vince huffed "You're supposed to ask if I love him."  
"You don' can't even respect him .He loves Vince Taylor so that makes him stupid."  
Vince's face fell. Stuart was right; if Cameron settled on him that did make Cameron sad.  
Stuart went on "The moment he said it it all just died."  
Vince scoffed "No;it's nothing like that."  
He could barely look in Stuart's eyes as he said it, Stuart looking him dead-on.  
There was a pause and Vince sighed "Me,though .I can't be the best shag he's ever had. He 's Australian."  
Stuart smiled and looked down,shaking his head.  
Vince bit his lip "I don't even know if I am a good kisser; how do you know if you're a good kisser?"  
Stuart tsk'ed and smirked "You just know."  
Vince laughed "Fuck off...It's not as if I've ever done anything."  
'You've done nothing go to work. You go for a sit and watch cheap science fiction."  
He shook his head,looking down "Small and tiny world."  
He looked up again, but not quite at Vince; he still cast his eyes down,a laugh on his mouth. "What is there that is so impressive about that?"  
He looked at Vince "What is there to love?"  
Vince smiled but felt his stomach drop. "Yeah..'  
"It was good enough for me."  
Vince looked up,hardly daring to believe it. Stuart looked at him ,and they locked eyes.  
There was silence, save for a roaring in Vince's ears.  
His heart beat widly.  
Then...Stuart leaned over,and kissed him,softly, on the lips.  
He sighed into Vince's lips and slid one hand around the back of Vince's neck,pulling his mouth hard against his.  
Vince put his arms up as if to go around Stuart's waist, but hesitated. Stuart took his hands and placed them there,leaning in til their chests touched.  
They kissed harder now, Stuart opening his mouth just enough to let his tongue out and rake against Vince's did likewise,their tongues meeting and twisting against each other.  
Vince involuntarily moaned. It was all so real and happening, yet surreal at the time.  
Stuart moved his lips down Vince's face and neck, nipping at his collar bone,drawing an 'Oh!' from Vince.  
Stuart slid his hands down Vince's side, and up his shirt, craessing his stomach and running his long fingers down his chest and back up again, to circle his nipples.  
Vince moaned again-louder.  
Stuart stopped snogging Vince long enough to say "Lift your arms."  
Vince complied and Stuart slid Vince's shirt off him and threw it aside.  
He ran his lips down Vince's shivered -not from cold but from anticipation.  
Vince tipped his head back as Stuart kissed up his neck again.  
He put one hand across Vince's bottom, bringing him moved his legs so he was flat on his back,Vince looming over him.  
Vance ran his hands under Stuart's shirt,pausing to see if it was ok.  
Stuart let go of Vince and with a pop of buttons he tore his shirt off .  
Vince bit his lip and stared. How could he not? Here is someone he has wanted practically his whole life-ruining a shirt for HIM.  
Stuart ran his hand down Vince's side and kissed him again, open-mouthed and passionate.  
Stuart pulled back. "Alright? Or would you rather watch the Dr?"  
"Well-I-"  
"Wrong answer."  
Stuart came down fast,kissing Vince hard on the mouth. Whatever Vince was going to say ended in a groan, his legs coming up to entwine Stuart's waist so they were pressed close together.  
With one move of the legs Stuart flipped Vince over so he,Stuart,was now on top.  
The heat was intense between them,and Stuart felt weak from it but he didn't want to show it.  
He ground his waist against Vince's,pulling back to look down on Vince who had his eyes closed in quiet ecstasy.  
He ran a finger down Vince's face as he slowly opened his eyes.  
Their eyes locked and the heat between them intensified.  
Vince,as if in a daze, lifted his hands to the drawstrings of Stuart's pants.  
"Sad" Stuart said into his lips and,moving Vince's hand,pulled his pants with one hand a slight jiggling of his legs.  
Vince whimpered as Stuart trailed a finger down his chest to above his trousers.  
Stuart leaned in and licked the line, neck to hips and back.  
Vince groaned underneath him "Can't..."  
"Shhh."  
He pulled Vince's pants off,yanking them down over Vince's feet with one foot, an expert move he'd perfected thousands of shags ago.


End file.
